mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
2019 LDS Church Calendar
2019 Calendar of Events for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints January * 1: Aaronic Priesthood Age Change - First day in history of the church that worthy young men who were 11-years old as of midnight may be ordained to the Aaronic Priesthood. Everyone begins advancing as age groups. ** Ordinations begin for 11 year olds ** Youth age 13 can now attend stake youth dances ** Youth age 13 can now be given ministering assignments. * 2 : Statement on the Temple - 1st Presidency announces changes to parts of temple service. * 06: Hurricane Utah North Stake - new stake created * 06: Pleasant Grove Utah Manila Creek Stake - new stake created * 15: 2019 Mutual Theme Concert - On Tuesday, January 15, 2019, at 7:00 p.m. (MST), Temple Square Performances will present a concert featuring the music from the 2019 Mutual theme album, If We Love Him. Songs will be performed live by the same young artists who created the album. The concert will be live-streamed from the Tabernacle on Temple Square and afterward made available for viewing on demand. * 26: Mormon Battalion Parade and Festival at San Diego Old Town State Historic Park - San Diego CA. Large group of missionaries re-enact historic arrival of the Battalion. * 26: St. George East Stake Center Lost in Fire - building was adjacent to the temple. * Rome Italy Temple - Open House : 28 Jan to 16 Feb 2019. * 27: Owerri Nigeria North Stake - new stake created from division of Owerri Nigeria Stake. * 31: Book of Mormon Geography: New LDS Gospel Essay Released - LDS Gospel EssaysBook of Mormon Geography LDS Living February * 1: LDS Girls can now participate in all BSA Scouting Programs FamilyScouting Starts * 02: Temple Endowment Compared to Masonic Rites : New LDS Gospel Essay Released - Masonic Rites LDS Gospel Essays]LDS Church on Masonry LDS Living * 03: Mwene-Ditu Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - new stake created from district in D.R. Congo. * 10: Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo Lukunga Stake - new stake created from division of Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo Ngaliema Stake. * 10: Salt Lake Utah West Stake (Tongan) - new stake created from a division of Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan) and Salt Lake Utah Stake (Tongan). There are now 599 stakes in Utah, of which four are Tongan language stakes. * 10: Aiken South Carolina Stake - new stake created from a division of Augusta Georgia Stake and West Columbia South Carolina Stake. There are now 8 stakes in South Carolina. * 10: President Nelson Pens Newspaper Op-Ad -Prophetic Essay featured in the Arizona Republic. * 10: Pres Nelson speaks to 65,000 Arizona Saints - * 15: Elder Phone Home! - First Presidency announces that missionaries can now phone, text or video chat with families on weekly p-day. LDS Missionaries can Call home weekly Deseret News * 20: Missionary Fatal Accident - Elder Brennan Conrad of Hyde Park, UT, dies is rooftop fall while serving in Dominican Republic. LDS Missionary from Utah dies Fox13 * 20: Missionaries save four lives in Kiribati - Rescue four men whose car crashed into a lake in the Pacific island nation. Missionaries save lives in Kiribati * 24: Hilton Head South Carolina Stake - new stake created from a division of the Savannah Georgia Stake. * 25: Proposed Reforms for LDS Missionary Work - LDS Church Growth Blog essay on what can be improved in the church mission work. * 27: Church Donation to Musuem - Donates $2 Million to International African American Museum Center for Family History. It is a one of a kind research center with a special focus on African American genealogy. March * 01: Russian police arrest two LDS Volunteers - charged with playing games with children - Accused of teaching English without a license while holding a game night at church. Church attorneys are working to get their release. * 04: #YouCanDoSomething Campaign Launch - partnership between LDS Charities and JustServe.com. * 04: State of California Honors LDS Missionaries - major service award given for outstanding service performed at Old Town State Park. * 05: ChurchOfJesusChrist.org WebName Change - Website name change launched in order to emphasize the correct name of the church. * 07: Scouting 2020 and Beyond - Does your family plan to still be Scouting in 2020? * 09: Pope Invites LDS Prophet to Meeting in the Vatican - another historical first as the leaders of two great Christian Faith's meet together for the first time ever. Historic meeting takes place between President Nelson and Pope Francis, leader of the Roman Catholic Church. "The differences in doctrine are real and they're important," President Nelson said afterward as he stood just outside St. Peter's Square, "but they're not nearly as important as the things we have in common — our concern for human suffering, the importance of religious liberty for all of society, and the importance of building bridges of friendship instead of building walls of segregation." Deseret News: Prophet Meets PopeMormonNewsRoom - Historic Meeting with the Pope * 10: Lima Peru La Campina Stake was organized from a division of the Lima Peru Chorrillos Stake and the Lima Peru San Juan Stake. * 10-12 : Rome Italy Temple Dedicaton - This is believed to be the first time in Church history that all 15 leaders have gathered in one location outside the United States. * 12-30 : Kinshasa Congo Temple Open House - * 17: Ballesteros Philippines Stake - new stake is the Church's first stake located on the northern shore of the northernmost area of Luzon island. * 17: Lima Peru Begonias Stake was organized from a division of the Lima Peru Canto Grande Stake. * 20: Length of LDS Missions to Change - multiple reports of new church missionaries getting mission calls with note to watch General Conference for new announcement on Length of Service in Mission. * 21: Church Volunteers Released from Jail in Russia - * 22: Church Announces Major Change in Seminary Curriculum - New Plan to Follow Come Follow Me for Book of Mormon Starting Jan 2020. April * 6-7 : 189th Annual General Conference of the Church * 14 : Kinshasa Congo Temple Dedication - May * 5/11-6/1 : Oakland California Temple - Renovation Open House Tours June * 13-15 / 18-22 : Manti Mormon Miracle Pageant - Manti Temple Grounds July * July 9 - Aug 3 : Nauvoo Pageant & British Pageant - Each summer, a cast and crew of more than 1,100 volunteers bring the early history of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in the United States and England to life in two musical productions—the Nauvoo Pageant and the British Pageant. Both pageants feature scripts based on actual journals and historic records from the 1800s, as well as traditional and original music. September * 6: Conference Center Birthday Concert for Pres Nelson - * 9 : 95th Birthday of Church President Russell M. Nelson (b. 1924) October * 6-7 : 189th Semi-Annual General Conference of the Church December * 2 : First Presidency Christmas Devotional * 31 : Faith in God Final Day - last day for primary children to complete requirements prior to program termination * 31 : Young Women's Medallion Final Day - last day for LDS Young Women to complete requirements prior to program termination * 31 : LDS-BSA Eagle Scout Final - last day for LDS Young Men tto complete requirements under LDS-BSA Registration prior to program termination See Also * Upcoming Major Mormon Temple Events References Category:Lists Category:Calendar Category:Temples of the Church